


A Tight Squeeze

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries out the pump. Things don't go as well as they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tight Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 23. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Patience is a Virtue](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/37333).

Steve opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out is, "Wha...?" He's a little embarrassed by his incoherence, but Danny looks positively mortified just to exist right now, possibly even more so than when he'd told Steve about his problem in the first place. Steve pulls his act together, because direct questions are probably the best way to get through this conversation without Danny keeling over from embarrassment.

"So, I take it this is supposed to help?" Danny nods. "And it's pretty much...exactly what it sounds like?"

"Yes, it's exactly what it sounds like." Danny seems angry, but Steve knows it's because of the situation, so he doesn't take it personally. "God, when did my life turn into this? It sounds like something out of a spam email."

Steve doesn't mean to laugh at that – because really, it's not that funny – but everything is just too damn tense, and it strikes him just right, such that he ends up laughing so hard his sides hurt. Danny looks offended for a few seconds before he's joining in, though he's not laughing nearly as hard. By the time Steve gets himself under control again, Danny is shaking his head, but everything is far less tense than it had been.

Steve grips Danny's thigh, and Danny smiles at him for real. "It won't be so bad, Danno. We'll get it figured out."

Danny puts his hand on Steve's and squeezes it before digging out the instruction booklet.

Steve decides he may as well take a look at the thing, so he opens the box and pulls it out. It looks pretty much like what you might expect – a penis-sized tube with one of those little bulbs, like the ones on blood pressure cuffs, attached. There's also a rubber ring, which is slightly puzzling until he discovers that it fits on the bottom of the tube, which yeah, probably helps with the whole vacuum suction bit.

Danny looks up just as Steve is sticking his fingers in the tube, wanting to see just how long it is, but he quickly sets it down when he notices Danny looking. Danny very nearly smiles, and Steve decides he doesn't mind embarrassment so much when it makes Danny smile. "So, we gonna give it a try?"

"No time like the present, I guess." Danny shrugs, but it's obvious that he's nervous about trying this. Still, he carries the pump and instructions up to the bedroom and tosses them on the bed while he strips. Steve's not far behind, and when they're both naked, they just kind of stop and stare at the pump. Steve thinks about picking it up, getting this thing going, but Danny snatches it up suddenly, and his body language is projecting 'stay away' pretty clearly.

So, Steve settles himself on the bed and starts stroking his cock leisurely, watching as Danny fiddles with the pump, fitting it over his dick and giving the bulb a couple of squeezes.

"Ow, ow, ow. Son of a bitch!" Steve sits up quickly, ready to do whatever he can, but Danny's got it off again in a second.

"You want me to-"

"No, no. I got it."

Danny puts it back on and tries again, and Steve lies back down when there are no further sounds of pain. It looks like it might be going okay, but it's difficult to tell from here, so he just waits. Before long, Danny pops the tube off, and wow, Steve hadn't guessed that the ring was supposed to stay on Danny, but it makes sense to have something to help keep your dick firm. Only, it's really not doing its job, because Danny's dick starts shrinking down again almost immediately. Danny frowns as the ring slips off and drops to the floor. Steve's lips quirk up into a bit of a smile, mostly because Danny looks sort of ridiculously...adorable like that.

Danny picks up the ring and gets the pump fitted on one more time. When he takes the tube off, his dick actually stays up, and Steve holds his breath as Danny takes a step toward the bed. Except then he tenses up and moves back to the way he had been standing, which doesn't seem to help whatever's going on, because he starts pulling at the ring. After a couple failed attempts at getting it off, he says, " _Steve_ , get over here and help me get this off. It's _pinching_."

Steve rolls off the bed and goes over, quickly feeling his way around the ring and loosening it so he can pull it off. Danny sighs in relief, and Steve can see from here that the base of his dick is looking kind of red. He's not surprised when Danny tosses the pump on the nightstand and sags down onto the bed.

Still, he wants to make Danny feel good, so he lays down with his head pretty much in Danny's lap and takes Danny's dick into his mouth. Danny sucks in a breath, obviously not expecting it, but then he sighs and relaxes, letting Steve have free reign. It's not long before Steve is pretty much humping the bed, because he may know, logically, that Danny's done, but his body certainly doesn't.

Danny starts tugging on Steve's shoulder after a minute, but Steve is reluctant to let go just yet. "Come on, babe. I'm trying to say I want to suck your dick, here, but you're not cooperating."

Steve gets with the program then, and swings his hips up so Danny can blow him without him having to let go of Danny. It's a ridiculously short time before Steve is on the verge of coming, and when he does actually come, Danny flips them so that Steve is lying on his back with his hips pinned well enough that doesn't have to try not to thrust.

When he comes down a little bit, Steve finds that Danny has curled into his side and that they're lying upside down in the bed. Turns out that Danny's napping, though, and Steve doesn't have the heart to wake him. They'll try the pump again soon, he's sure, but for now, he's content to follow Danny into sleep.


End file.
